legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Selina Strawberry/Synopsis
''Backstory Early Life Losing Parents Meeting Gregory Garrison/Grape Meeting Albert Anderson/Apple Meeting Phyllis Parker/Peach Meeting Michael Langdon Family Crisis Into School Hestia and the Crime Lord Family Scandal Calvin Cranberry Order of Flourish Orlando's Return Tarrytown Children Golden Mask La Gloton Supreme Croatoan Tragedy Dawn's Early Light Alexandar Apricot Dragonia Dragonfruit Hestia Hawthorn Stone of Wisdom Feast of Apollo Golden Hand LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Lady Strawberry Joining the Order of Flourish Unknowing Fall into Darkness Thirst for Radiance Knight Templar Dawn's Early Light Melancholia's Deal Contacting Melancholia Aware of Ara The True Mayor Maid of the "Mayor" Ichabod's Visiting Plan to Overthrow Moloch Firenza Junior Horseman of Conquest Watching Silently "Who controls Sleepy Hollow?" True Mayor of Sleepy Hollow Enhanced Croatoan The Hidden One Elemental Evil The Witnesses' Absence Order of the Dark Moon Prince of Shadows Drizzt Do'Urden Pact with the Witnesses Selina's True Nature Harvest the Project Purification Selina's Tears Lord Helio's True Nature Defect Croatoan Virus Crisis II "Death" Merge with Dawn's Early Light Red Mist Selina VS. Lord Helio Selina's Redemption Favor Returned Funeral After the crisis of Croatoan Virus came to an end in Baltimore, Ichabod and his friends buried some of the cloths of Selina and buried them inside a grave that was just prepared for Selina, and he then planned to defeat Michael who was about to set into his full attack. Days later, another woman had became the mayor of Sleepy Hollow, and Sleepy Hollow will restore itself to a new order. However, unbeknownst to Team Witness, that this so-called "new" mayor was in fact, Selina, who was in a disguise. She did not die due to the cure had saved her, and yet she was wounded and could not move without sitting in a wheelchair during her recovery. Only Albert Apple, Helene Hawthrone and Gregory Grape knew about Selina's survival. All of them was thirst for destroying Michael Langdon and avenging Lord Helio, and therefore they made a plan. Just as this time, Selina had received a call from a mysterious person who asked the female mayor for a so-called "interesting favor". Selena made Helene to act on behalf of her and arranged Albert and Gregory to help her when she was needed. Then, Selena left promptly for the person offered her a new job. Then, she found out that it was Emma Swan who cured most of Selena's injuries and informed her about the Dark Ones. Interested, Selena then participate an ultimate battle against Michael Langdon, the Anti-Christ. Soon, she will meet Ichabod Crane and his friends again, as she later wished. Return LOTM: Sword of Kings Ara Astaroth's Downfall era '' For many years, the existence of Selina was kept in secret by the remnants of Order of Flourish until 2024 when one of the military branches of Global Pact Defense, STAR LABS of United States of America, invaded Sleepy Hollow with the permission of GDP Council and turned the town into a concentration camp of human experiments. In truth, the STAR LABS was an organization working to Revelation of Qliphoth and was conducting human experiments by injecting demonic blood in humans. Due to STAR LABS' invasion, most of Selina's old and new allies went into hiding across the world until the World War III broke out in 2036. For being a world-war scale, Selina and others members of the Order stayed quiet until Mina Harker, the director of STAR LABS that invaded Sleepy Hollow, broke a taboo between all magic-users of the history and exposed the existence of demons to the world once the South America country, Brazil was invaded, destroyed and blocked by the Revelation of Qliphoth. Mina's speech caused billions people to kill themselves in genocides and slaughter in pure paranoia for thinking people next to them were demons disguised or possessed by some evil entity like those Black Demons that destroyed Brazil. The chaos and civil wars caused some mages to move and finally leave from the shadows to hunt down all demons they could caught in sight before humans could destroy themselves. These actions of these mages hidden all across the world soon reach Selina and Order of Flourish members' ears and the latter became an hunter and serial killer of Black Demons to fight for mankind as she considered this not be a simply war but a Holy War for mankind itself. However, it took not so long for Selina to discover STAR LABS was working to Leohart's Cult when she found an Underground Facility in the fallen Sleepy Hollow, where she discovered Ara Astaroth and Mina Harker were working together (it was never discovered they were the same person all along). In that facility, Selina discovered the STAR LABS was creating the Black Demons and using them as their scapegoats merely to fake they were truly hunting down the Black Demons like they promised. In the course of the war, the planet was reduced to ashes as all countries continued to bomb themselves but Selina still continued her mission despite all other mages were killed, gave up or committed suicide. When Earth was destroyed by the Supreme God in the hopes he could destroy Ara Astaroth, Selina and all other earthlings died alongside the planet but it was never shown clearly how she died. Even knowing the truth behind the STAR LABS, her words couldn't reach no one. 500 years later, the Goddess Nu Wa came to Earth and returned back in time to the day before Mina Harker could expose the truth of the Black Demons to the world. Before this could happen, Katarina and the Rogues killed Mina before her speech, preventing the destruction of Earth by the hands of all humans and the Supreme God. As such, Selina and all other mages came back to life but no one is aware what truly happened in the future. Category:CIS Productions Category:Character Synopsis